Loving Sad Soul
by surrealistic.sadistic
Summary: He saw her as a pure being that would cleanse his soul. She saw him as her dashing prince charming… until he started to obsess over her.
1. Prologue

I love writing sadistic love stories, they're just so much more satisfying than clichés and corny romances (no offence; it's just my thinking). I like to put twists and turns into original and boring plots.

**WARNING:** I should probably tell you all that this is not a happy little fic that you enjoy laughing over! Later chapters _do_ contain graphic scenes with gore and abuse; do not say I didn't warn you…

Anyway, have fun!

**Loving sad soul**

Summary: He saw her as a pure being that would cleanse his soul. She saw him as her dashing prince charming… until he started to obsess over her. Now, caught in a tainting, dark and twisted love, Sakura fears for her life – or at least the one she has in her own body. "Darling, it's a world full of shit! Finding a living flower is too damn rare; it must be preserved…"

Prologue

Her eyes remained alarmed, a murky green due to fear, and shifted left and right continuously. The dark willows outside imprinted their shadows through the window when lightning stroke, their limp fingers draping in a lifeless mess on the tiles. Each element of the storm battled to display its worst fury, raging to rip all obstacles apart. A moan of winds whipped past the balcony every few seconds, like voices of the dead. Inside, shrill creaks of the timber floor kept her huddled in a petrified bundle on the middle of the bed. She could feel the pitch blackness of the room swallowing her in, eating away at her mind.

_**Don't let him near**_

Every second he seemed closer, his presence growing more horrifying and unbearable, choking her. What he intended to do with her was still a sickening mystery, the dismay of it all made her regurgitate the little food she had taken the day before. Her hair felt oily and messed, her eyes red and face pale from puking, and her limbs unsteady and weak from the fatigue that fright had caused. She had to force saliva down her throat as her esophagus dried; it was the only distraction she would risk taking.

_**He's just after one thing **_

Tears unconsciously leaked out as she remembered all her beloved family and friends warning her not to step into the sinking sand pit, which she still stubbornly did. Why she had fallen for those deceiving aqua eyes in the start puzzled her now? She wondered if the person who had put a coat around her shoulders and swept up her petite body into masculine arms had really existed. Maybe she had been drugged and hypnotized, both at the same time, to fall for him so effortlessly.

_**And it's quite obvious**_

"_Sakura…" _A whispering of her name brought her head to jolt up in dread, whizzing away the thoughts.

'Please let it be in my mind!' She chanted inwardly. Her lips begun losing blood, turning an unattractive violet, and her teeth chattered noisily. Luckily, the chance of it being paranoia was relatively high, and she was actually feeling a little reassured by that.

She must have definitely been crazy, because out of whim she called right back, reciting the sinful name of that creep. "S-Sasori…"

_**Because, little Sakura**_

As she uttered it, her breathing paused, the silence became more haunting than before and the weather turned calm, waiting to hear the reply with her. Very much hoping that silence would be the only reply; she nibbled on her lower lip in anticipation, dismissing the sudden gust of air that thundered past the balcony carrying nature's debris. A sudden and haunting laugh circulated the premises, paralyzed her with its chilling pitch. Her body trembled violently as her eyes widened to their greatest extent.

_**He only wants your body**_

His arms snaked around her unexpectedly, pulling her from the centre of the bed and into his chest. A disastrous numbness overtook her soul as he whispered unheard words into her ear; only one single bitter line being clear:

"_koi… you're too precious for death, why don't I preserve you instead? Hmm… " _

_**He wants you to scream!**_

* * *

_**Okay, done!**_

_**Sorry! I know it was incredibly short but hey, that's what prologues are for =P**_

_**Anyway;**_

_**He's a freako and she's a damsel in distress…again (she really isn't that strong a character…"-_-)  
Find out how she landed the deadliest date in the next chapter **_

_**Next chapter; 'A fated meeting by the cruelest fate'  
The fake smile  
The fighting cliques  
The first deception**_


	2. The Warning

Well the first chapter went short of my expectations…but then again – it is the prologue, so I guess I never really bothered much with it. I'm really, inexpressibly sorry for the beyond late update… sorry, sorry, sorry!

So this time I'm gonna work hard to achieve the plot I structured in my mind. If you guys want a little foretelling, here it is;

There will be a lot of fake romance (I hope most people figured that one out)

People will be killed in gruesome, graphic and mentally scarring techniques

Sakura will be a little whiny – as usual – and may act like a little damsel in distress through some of the story

So yeah, there =P

I'm done!

**Loving sad soul**

The Warning: A fated meeting by the cruelest fate

"I can't believe I had to do that! It's almost the end of class" Sakura grumbled in contempt, slumping into her seat and sighing with disapproval.

'God… this replacement is a slave driver! How the hell can she forget her folders but remember the coffee she puts right aside them?' Sakura thought humorlessly as she relaxed into a comfortable position, before turning a scorching gaze towards the blond next to her. She saw earphones hanging out of her ears, playing music in low beats, along with the drumming of her fingers against the table.

Sakura scowled at her perfectly content friend and attempted to call her, "Ino!" She raised her hand to cover the side of her mouth, keeping the sound from reaching the up-tight teacher.

Ino's lack of response ignited a burning anger within her, tempting her to shout at the oblivious blond then and there. Sakura's fist clenched onto the seat's edge, against her side, and her teeth gritted harshly. 'Damn it. She's doing this on purpose!'

The clock ticked in a painfully slow pace while the old teacher wrote the previous homework onto the board. A couple of boys in the back cracked a few jokes and immediately began laughing at their own gags, stirring up a bit of laughter from others as well, while only earning a strict and mean look from the casual. Sakura drew her eyes away from the class to her current predicament; Ino. Who – Sakura observed – was looking away, at anything but her, with her head inclined into the palm of her hand.

"God damn-"

_Ring_

The shrieking of the school bell was like sweet music to the ears, causing sounds of satisfaction from the student body.

Restless students swarmed out like bees seeking honey in spring, excited to escape from the dullness of the caging room. Everyone spoke up in relief of the bell; some being soft and hushed while others too confident for their own good:

"Hell yeah!"

"Finally…such a troublesome lesson"

"Thank god we won't have that hag again"

Noisy chatter filled up the hallways for almost half an hour past the bell before gradually vanishing into clear, clean silence.

Although Sakura felt as ecstatic and energetic as anyone else, she refused to leave her seat until she had a proper conversation with Ino, who had not faced her properly since the whole unknown dilemma initiated. And damn it, it was 'unknown'! Ino still hadn't told her why she was treating her like dirt. Looking away from the blond, she realized that the only two who were left behind were them; even the replacement teacher had run off with a stack of books to balance, probably keeping her too occupied to see Ino and her.

'Ah…right, Ino…'

Sakura sighed and looked to the blond again. Nothing about her made sense at the moment; she couldn't change her behavior, she couldn't talk to her properly, and she couldn't even reach her all day sometimes – no matter how hard she tried. She honestly contemplated if Ino was doing drugs or going through harsh family struggles, but quickly dismissed it after remembering what type of life her former friend had.

'Not to mention, she still talks to her whore pose and pathetic admirers just peachy fine'

Ino stood slowly, with poise and grace, while Sakura just sat and watched her with hidden fury. Her mind was daring her to tear her apart, right there; where no one would question her, judge her, or spread crap rumors of her 'wretchedness'. However, before she could ponder any more on reviving her childhood – 12 year long – friend, Ino begun to swivel towards her slowly, with her face still completely void of emotion. Her eyes looked so dull and… angry?

'Maybe she just hates me'

The thought made her want to shrivel up and die, but still, it was possible from the way Ino had been acting recently. She had to find out today, _right now_, so that things could clear up and go back to normal; change back to when they were inseparable. 'Well, here goes…'

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stared into Ino's stone eyes, feeling chills run up her spine, and forced her voice to come out, "Ino, I need to know why you're acting like this", she touched her left elbow gently, showing genuine hurt on her face, and eventually let go when Ino didn't reply. "I can't live with this… was it that boy? Did he hurt you?"

Ino remained silent. However, Sakura noted the slight shaking of her figure. Her eyes widened, 'Did he… do what…'

"Ino, what the hell happened?" Sakura clasped onto her shoulders and shouted in a frantic voice. "Did he force himself on you, w-what happened? Ino, please-"

Sakura stopped talking as Ino viciously tore her off her shoulder and looked up swiftly. Her hand flew up and only a resounding and hard noise followed the movement.

_SLAP_

Silence shed among them again; Ino's heavy breathing being the only noise to disturb the unneeded peace. The pink-head remained frozen and stiff. She didn't bring her head back up for a while and instead took the time to process what was happening. Her wide emerald eyes focused on Ino when she lifted her face up, tears unintentionally gathered about the rim of her eyes. 'She hit… me…Ino?'

"Wha…In-Ino, I… why?" She spoke incoherently, stuttering and choking on her words. Ino had never, in their whole lifetime together, hit her seriously.

'_**There's always a first for everything, Sakura' **_

Ino glared venomously at the astounded girl in front of her. Malice and hate oozed through her eyes as she clenched her fists and became more livid with every passing second. " Y-you bloody fucking whore, I can't believe you're acting so innocent!" She whispered unstably, shaking in anger. Sakura opened her mouth but could not bring her voice to erupt; she merely choked, and therefore passively let Ino continue.

The blond seethed while fresh hot tears leaked down her face. "He was the only fucking one, the _only,_ and yet you took him! Out of all the fucking guys I dated, it had to be this one. The first guy I sincerely loved and cherished, or did – at least – till you begun seducing him-"

"Ino, I did nothing to attract him!" Sakura stood up with the little strength she could gather, "He always acted like that, I never once tempted him." Sakura tried hard to keep her voice from breaking, as well as the whole of her body. "Open your eyes Ino, you were going out with a Casanova who forced himself onto me, I didn't initiate anything"

Ino narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Don't you try to put the blame onto him, Sakura. He was nothing but perfect and honest, he never did a thing out of place, not even a look." She violently jabbed a finger into Sakura's upper abdomen, "Obviously you were jealous from the start, you never received attention, except from me. You did it deliberately, I know!" Ino yelled the last few words angrily.

Sakura took a step back and stared in shock at the pissed popular, "Wha-What? Ino, are you serious… Th-this isn't you! I know that Karin fed you these lies, she always comes up with the bi-"

"Shut-up, don't you dare talk about my best friend like that! I don't want to see you again, you hear me, you deceiving slut!"

She twisted her form around immediately and stormed out, leaving a shaken and broken spirit behind.

'B-best fri-friends?' the words repeated in Sakura's mind like some unforgettable nightmare…_my best friend my best friend my best friend_. Thick tears came out and sprinkled like rain. Her legs turned to jelly and collapsed beneath her, so she was tossed back into her chair. Messy strands stuck to her face but she hurriedly moved them away and wiped the remaining liquid off her cheeks.

'Ino? Where did trust go?'

It was sunshine outside…but her face was covered by her bangs…and an ugly red splotch. She cried after every few minutes throughout the day, it was inevitable.

'I miss her'

'_**You're too precious'**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Koi**_

_**Don't cry**_

"Ino, listen I did-"

"So, Karin, what was the address of that bar again?" Ino turned in her chair, callously shunning Sakura. The addressed red-head looked up and replied with a victorious and mocking smirk, directed at Sakura, who froze in movement and say. The two begun to discuss their plans, while the neglected pink-head stood there for a while, with her hand hovering over Ino's shoulder.

She retracted her arm and languidly moved to end of the row and into a different seat, one she had never been in before. There was only one person to her side, and he looked too focused with writing his journal to care. She didn't even bother observing him, she was too depressed.

"Ugh…"

Tracing her pencil over her desk Sakura gazed at Ino and Karin then groaned glumly.

Ever since their confrontation, Ino ignored her at every turn. She wouldn't look her way, let alone hear any explanation about the misunderstanding. It was absolutely futile to explain anything to the blond queen. Ino just listened to rumors and her slutty popular friends, she'd never put her own thought above another; honestly, she was too passive. Ino was the type to die if someone said _'you should die'_; she listened to opinions and never gave her own… not anymore at least.

The whole morning, Sakura chased her around, trying to establish her point, but sadly, never got it through. At each occasion, Ino would both push her away and ignore her, or her followers would shove her away while sending piercing stares.

The most hurtful part wasn't the neglect or the abuse but rather the fact that Ino didn't believe her. She didn't trust her at all, after 12 years of being together, sleeping over, copying homework and spilling hearts to one another, she had no faith in her. This realization then deemed that no morning could be more disappointing than the one she was experiencing now.

'I've never felt so dead…'

Sakura sighed as she eyed the clock and observed its long ticking handle.

To her the day was passing by incredibly slowly without Ino. It was barely fifty minutes into school and she was already going insane. Right in the start, when she had entered school, there was a prompt halt of conversation or gossip, and every eye was on her. Break out of whispers disturbed the tense atmosphere, not helping in any way, but gradually ended with the time's passing. No one talked to her for a while, the first to do so was the careless but boisterous blond; Naruto.

After that, people had acted like usual with her, except for one…

Kiba unintentionally picked a few heartstrings when he joked about Ino and her 'breaking up'. Although he apologized when seeing the transformation in her mood, it still hurt her immensely. Sakura just gave a fake smile, false assurance and moved away, carrying her shattered heart with her. Memories flooded through her mind in that moment of nostalgia. Only sweet history swirled through her mind, like her name sake flower, and she happily succumbed to her childhood reminiscence.

'Yeah, happy memories…dead'

As she sat in class, near the back, tears leaked out and pattered noisily on her books. She wanted to hold them back and act all mighty but she simply couldn't withstand this blow. Ino was the only one in the whole school who had bothered to listen to her, besides the shy Hinata (who was more of an acquaintance anyway).

'Why the hell did that red-haired skank have to steal Ino away? First she steals my light, and now my best friend!'

Sakura tightened her grasp on the hem of her shirt as more tears leaked out. 'I hate everyone in this crap school…' a soft but choked sob escaped her. 'They should just die!'She screamed in her mind, clamping her hand over her mouth in an attempt to halt any more noises from coming out – though knowing it was pointless.

"You know that your crying is quite obvious?"

The voice made her stiffen in alarm, stopping her shaking figure.

Sakura stopped crying and opened her eyes torpidly to look for the source of the voice. Her heart beat loudly, hoping that it wasn't some immature asshole who would tell the whole school afterwards; this would only be fuel to the fire of gossip. Her droopy eyes unshielded after a while and gradually dragged to her left side. They widened as she caught sight of an attractive yet unfamiliar face of a male with red hair and light aqua eyes. His eyes were already fixed on her face, observing the tears and redness.

Realization struck Sakura as she remembered how much of a wreck she was, with her red, puffy eyes and disorderly clothes and hair. Immediately, she lowered her face and let her bangs cover her heated blush. She felt extremely conscious all of a sudden, being that close to someone as perfect and intimidating as him. It felt like he would capture her in one glance and brainwash her wholly. But no matter what, she still had to fake a pretense and hope never to see him in her life.

Calming down a bit, she looked at him unnerved and timid. "I'm fine, i-it was nothing", she lied lamely through her teeth, even wearing the fake smile to add up the artificial qualities. If he was what he appeared to be then she'd be left alone after this, she was sure.

He peered closely at her, making her feel like helpless prey in front of an eager hawk "Hmm?" She felt so vulnerable under his gaze; like he could see into her and decipher what occurred through her whole life. Why it was so cold and intimidating? She only wondered.

His eyes remained on her, increasing in intensity by each tick of a clock.

Sakura sniffled and turned away, praying to god that her heartbeat won't be heard. It was racing excruciatingly, along with the pain in abdomen and stomach, like a jolt of frightful lightning. Waves of nausea began crashing over her while a feeling of lightheadedness overtook. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to stay awake and stabilize, hereafter not causing any scene, but eventually the painful bearing of headaches rendered her weak and made her moan in agony. She was near her limit.

'Shit! Don't pass out…'

Her head was pounding miserably, as were her muscles and insides. The anguish made her fret and release a clearly audible whimper, 'Why am I feeling so weak… all so quickly… this can't be from – crying'. Sakura scrunched her face and let out a little yelp when the pain heightened. Using all her might, she was able to open her eyes but only to see blurs around her.

Rotating her head, she had a desire to see the red-haired boy one last time…

Yet, conversely, she only saw mellow sea green changing to a mahogany red color before the whole world blurred and became black nothingness.

'_I hate you….'_

'_This is my new boyfriend, Souta'_

'_Ugh! You bitch, I swear I'll get you back'_

**It hurts**__

_Hey, I'm Ino, nice ta meet ya!_

'_Sakura…I think I really care, I mean this isn't a fling…'_

_I really like your hair…_

**The pain felt **

'_I really love him'_

**On that day **

_Do you want to play under the cherry blossom trees?_

'_Ino, I don't think he's good for you'_

**When I was humiliated**

_Let's always be friends!_

'…_Y-you bloody fucking whore!'_

Yeah…lets

'Sakura'

'Saku…'

"Sakura!"

**It really hurts**

The said girl shot up on the bed. Her breathing escalated, as did her heartbeat and temperature, making her sweat a river. She could feel her lungs dying, refusing to breathe for her worthless body, her stomach was knotting itself inward and her throat was vacuuming the moisture, so she would choke, and die begging for water. She wanted to run out, away, somewhere far; where no one knew her as anything. However, before she had the chance of running out the room, or even looking around properly, two large and sturdy hands implanted themselves on either one of her shoulders, holding her down rather gently.

"Shhh…" The red-haired boy spoke tenderly, "-It's alright." Shifting the sheets a little and Sitting down beside her, he moved his own hands to carefully stroke her much smaller ones, "I won't let them hurt you." He whispered breathily, his tone sounding hypnotic, almost _controlling_, and filling her with assurance and comfort.

His eyes looked down at her calmed being and shone in triumph for a moment, before quickly becoming flinty. Sakura felt her hands being released, and for some strange reason, she desired the warmth. Her mind hunted for an eligible excuse to keep him beside her, close to her, so she could feel the support of his hands and the protection of his gaze. It was bizarre but she felt comfortable and at peace with this unknown stranger, he had some unusual effect on her.

'But…why?'

Sakura felt intrigued by the stoic stranger. He was so mysterious and reserved, she couldn't help but be lured in – she loved solving mysteries. 'And also, this way at least I'll have someone', she thought gloomily.

Her attention was caught again when the lean boy stood up from the bed and patted down the white bed sheets. In fear of everything that happened, desperate words rushed out of her mouth "Wait! U-uh, h-how come I-I've never seen yo-you?" After speaking up foolishly, she fixed her eyes on the white sheets and twiddled her fingers atop her lap, feeling embarrassed. "A-ah, sorry, I shouldn't-" She was interrupted by a chuckle.

"It's alright, I'm new anyway" He smiled, "and you don't have to make distractions, I'm not going anywhere."

Sakura's eyes broadened slightly, "O-oh", a blush covered her face but inwardly she panicked. 'How can he possibly…' confusion and worry filled the pit of her stomach… but, as his eyes caught hers, it eased. For unknown reasons, she felt oddly comfortable and relaxed – like all stress was being sucked way – when he was close. 'I even stopped crying under his gaze' She mused absentmindedly. As a comfortable silence fell among them, she replayed his words in her mind, gasping after a few minutes.

'Why did he…' She thought when comprehending his first few words from after her awakening, '_I won't let them hurt you'_.

'How does he know?'

Sakura felt fear creep up her neck before she excused it, despite her gut feeling and his ominous aura working against the ignorance. She ascertained the fact that he was protection, like her own dark angel; her _savior_. Though he seemed cold, there was gentleness, and she was positive he was _harmless_. He had brought her all the way to the nurse's office, which obviously meant he had a caring disposition. She couldn't even consider the possibility of him stalking because, according to her; _he was too reclusive to be a psychopath_. The information was most likely from gossip. After all, he did look like the analytical type; one to observe and listen rather than talk.

Sakura watched him smile before displaying her own unsure one. "I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you…uh?" she outstretched her hand towards him.

The teen in response smirked, turning Sakura molten on the inside, "Akasuna no Sasori." He grasped her awaiting hand in his and a shock pulsed through her system, sending tingles throughout the body and racing heart. Reality disappeared as Sakura drifted somewhere deep within her thoughts, returning after a few minutes, with the call of a similar voice, "We should head to class," Sasori started, looking out the door. "Mr. Spectacles only gave me half a period, regardless of whether you woke up or not. Must say, I'm glad you did, though it's not like I would abandon a helpless girl, even on the word of a teacher." Hearing him speak in his rich and husky voice made her blush again. She could only feel it worsen when she saw their hands still linked, 'you idiot, he'd probably like his hand back soon'. Releasing each other, they both begun to arise, Sasori helping on Sakura's part, and headed for class again.

They barely made it five steps before she felt her heart weigh down, and body cramp. It was similar to what she happened in class, only this time her sight was fine. Nonetheless, the limbs were the same; elastic by the time she reached the doorway and in a moment, buckled beneath her, numb and completely useless. Her attempts at standing failed horribly, and therefore brought a pout onto her lips.

Sakura huffed annoyed, "Damn it, I'm screwed for sure!" She groaned in hopelessness, while Sasori watched in amusement.

Without asking, he moved his arms around her back and legs, whisking her up into his arms as he stood. They exited the room with Sasori chuckling at her embarrassment, and Sakura hiding her flushed face. She couldn't bring herself to protest, her mouth was glued shut because of the kind gesture. She was sure her heart could be heard, yet not because of sickness this time, and the heat of her face felt. Sakura smiled as he swept a coat over her to keep her temperature balanced, seeing as she had just recovered from unstable conditions.

'_**There's a calm before the storm, darling' **_

But she failed to notice his sadistic smirk, and just continued to smile in contentment.

Okay, another chapter done, yay! Thank you for reading ^_^

Well, just giving the heads up – next one will have the first kill! So exciting =]  
and some parts will be in first person, so – character's POV's

Review, even if it's criticism, I would really appreciate it.

Bye!


	3. First Kill

Thank you everyone, the reviews did help – though the thoughts and conversations are pretty much where they need to be, maybe I'm not making it clear – thanks!

So this is my third chapter update, I hope this isn't too disappointing.

Ino was being a real bitch in the last chapter but she's important to Sakura… so she can't die know… wait and see.  
Oh! And remember that Sasori is awesome at lying and acting!

=P

**Loving sad soul**

The First Kill: A Step In Quicksand

.

..

…

"No, they've always been this color"

"Really…"

There was complete silence for the next few minutes. The girl bit her lip and took quick peek at unusual boy beside her. Then, taking a deep breath, she decided to push her luck and blurt out all her curiosity.

"Okay, next question…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you protecting me?" Sakura asked, continuing to look down and write. She didn't look at him, especially when she felt his gaze. His eyes were too intimidating; every time they caught her – even in a distance – they would render her weak and hopeless.

"Why are you helping me when you barely know me?" She rephrased, getting a little impatient.

Sasori sighed heavily from her side. There was a little – no more than a hint – of squirming done on his part before she heard a composed reply of 'no reason'.

She immediately whipped her head and started staring incredulously. "Are you telling me you carry people to the nurse's office, and tell random girls that you'll protect them, all the time?" Her voice rose little by little so that she was yelling in whispers by the last word.

She tapered her eyes at the frown that slowly overcome his cool, calm-and-collected, look.

"No, I don't." He spoke firmly, though with some hesitance.

"Then, explain." Sakura ordered. She saw his frown worsen before she spun back around to look at the notes on the board. Though she'd never say it out loud, it really pissed her of to imagine another girl in his arms. She wasn't jealous, just really irritated for being such a trusting fool, and wondered what in heaven had make her act so mindless. Who knew if he was a nice guy or actually another one of those undercover playboys, _messing with her mind._

A little while went by until the silence was interrupted again, only this time, with Sasori to initiate the discussion.

"It's because of what happened when I was younger."

Sakura's interest perked. She turned towards him and gave her undivided attention, giving a silent sign to continue.

"I was bullied a lot, kind of like you." He was looking at her again, with not a frown but a small smirk. "It stopped when I reached middle school. Suddenly, the guys became friendlier and the girls, well… they still scared me…" He sighed and swept a hand through his hair, tantalizing Sakura.

"It was hard to say, sorry." He finished quietly, sending an apologetic nod her way.

Sakura looked at his saddened expression, a little stunned. 'Wow, I was such a baka!' She scolded herself inwardly. Her eyes roamed over his face prior of remembering his meaning of 'too friendly', and quickly went back to working.

She let a smile creep onto her face as relief filled her. "Oh, I thou –"

"Haruno!"

….

'Damn it!'

:

.

::

..

::

.

:

"So, you had absolutely no friend until middle school?"

They were walking down a flight of stairs, the area bustling with students.

"Actually it was the opposite." Sasori replied in his meek but blunt tone. "I had a true friend up till the start of Middle school."

"Oh?"

Sakura let her mind set on only him, soaking in the intriguing pieces of his puzzling past. He had been furrowing his brows a lot since they left class, almost as If he were thinking too hard – probably about the harsh past he had endured – to answer her.

"Yeah, he was the only person I could have trusted back then. We were like brothers." He sheltered his eyes and let calmness cover his features. Sakura smiled up at him gently, then looked ahead at the crowded hall and started maneuvering through.

"Did he move schools?" She questioned softly, almost frightened to hear the answer.

"No." The reply was steely, and it caused her to look once again. "He was killed in a car accident, though I was injured more…"

Sakura gasped in alarm, "You were in the car at the time?"

Sasori shook his head lightly. "I was the only person to see his torn body and attend the funeral."

"Oh…"

She hung her head, unable to speak, and looked at the ground she was treading. They came to halt at her locker before she could even dare look upwards, feeling that her earlier doubt and questions were an embarrassment for her and a disgrace towards his earnest actions. Sucking in a desperate gulp of air she drew out a brave breath.

"You won't forget him." Sakura spoke in rush. "If he was close, I'm sure you keep him alive."

He glared confusingly from behind her, unobserved by her, and studied her again. "Why do you say that?" He questioned in flat out curiosity. His voice had turned a little tempered, though, once more, she was oblivious.

Sakura scooted a little, so she could stand beside him, and smiled. "Because death is inevitable if there's no love"

His eyes widened to saucers but, unfortunately, she was currently looking at the notice board with an absentminded smile, too busy to see.

"It's the only uncontrollable factor of our life, yet still, love can defeat it." She giggled sourly. "Being an orphan for five years teaches you such things." A serious front overcame her.

"I thought it would reassure you a little, sorry."

Awkward quietness shed between them. The moment passed with Sakura looking down in melancholy and Sasori, beside her, struggling to percolate his thoughts.

He stopped his hand from reaching out to touch her.

:

.

::

..

::

.

:

**Ino's POV**

It felt…weird without her; Sakura, even though only one day, or less, had passed.

I know I should be mad at her, completely furious and enraged; willing to tear her apart. I should yell at her more, tell her how much I hate her and how much she has hurt me – and then hurt her for hurting me –, I should destroy her world as she destroyed mine; scream bloody marry for taking the guy I loved.

I _loved_

Love-_d_

…so, why is it that I already forgot about him. Why is it that I feel no anger towards her?

Karin was trying to convince me all day that my actions were _proper _– like she knows about proper – and 'the bitch got what she deserved'. The whore! I really wanted to slap her. How dare she give such an untrue and hypocritical statement! I really hate how she acts, but can't say a thing in fear of losing faces – what bullshit!

Abandoning my fake friends I went in search of Forehead. I wanted to run up and hug her to death, cry enough tears to overfill the Nile, and then chat away like a recorder pressed on repeat.

But I didn't.

It was partially because I was scared to get rejected…but mostly because she was laughing and smiling with some well-built boy by her side. I caved and clenched my fist. 'Her boyfriend really does change every week.' I thought neutrally, unable to find any emotion within my jumbled heart.

Karin appeared at my side with a shrewd smirk. "Honey, didn't I warn you? She's nothing but a slut." Her words were hisses in my ears.

"Don't call her that…it's a dirty word" I replied sharply, walking away from the scene.

"She's a dirty person" I'm sure she was smirking.

I went to the girls toilets and cried.

:

.

::

..

::

.

:

"Sakura, are you scared of death?"

The addressed person redirected her eyes, a little startled to hear her name being called by her anti-social _friend_.She shook her shock off in order to concentrate upon, and answer, his question – still a little flabbergasted.

"E-er, n-no – not really. Why?" She stuttered.

Sasori didn't give her an answer but instead went into a contemplative pose. "But how? I'm sure you're scared in some way; everyone cares about living." His tone was a little frenetic, almost skeptic. His eyes looked straight into hers but after a few seconds he removed them with a sigh. "I've never seen a person who doesn't care for their life at all…"

Sakura gave him a confounded eye. "Off course I care about my life – I'm not some suicidal maniac – it's just that I feel more for others." She swung her chair onto its hind legs, "Ever since I lost my parents."

He grunted as if in disbelief, then let the conversation go and paid notice to his journal. Sakura, realizing the difficulty in their communication, concluded that the relationship was unlike any other she had. She sighed on that sad detection.

A slight tap brought her from her thinking to focus on another redhead. One who was far less appealing than the former.

"Sakura, what a pleasure to see you again…" Karin's horrid, overly sweet voice beamed. Tapping steps were heard behind her and eventually a purple head came into Sakura's view. With her hands on her hips, Ami stopped a few paces short of Karin and gave a foul grimace. "Karin, isn't she in a trench full of shit already? Why would she get another boy toy so fast?" By now, Sasori had abandoned his book and was closely observing the unfolding scene.

Sakura glared at both of them, and then directed it at Karin as she gritted her teeth. "What do you want? Wasn't stealing my friend enough?" She growled. Ami was about to retort when Karin put a hand up, preventing her from taking.

"It was your fault for tempting him." Karin looked at her manicured nails with disinterest.

Sakura gripped onto the side of her seat to keep herself from standing up and punching the artificial red. "You bloody paid him to act it out, didn't you?" Her eyes spun wildly with ever increasing anger.

Karin stopped flicking her nails and slowly looked at Sakura with a smirk. "Wow, you have a brain behind that bulge…" Ami immediately began sniggering in the background.

"Well, Sakura…" She leaned down to stare into the opposing pair of eyes. "I just made her believe a lot worse." Karin whispered mischievously.

Sakura abruptly pushed from the chair, hoping to pounce atop Karin, when familiar arms wound around her and held her back. She recognized at once but struggled to break free of the powerful grip. "Sasori, let me go. I'm going to tear this bitch apart!" She screamed. Her wild thrashing went in vain while Karin departed amused, giving a little wave.

The whole class watched the drama occur before their eyes. As Karin sat down and glared at the intruding eyes, all activities continued. Sakura finally gave up and fell limp, leaving Sasori to hold her stable. The heavy breathing became wheezy sobs and her arms unconsciously grasped his. They fell back into Sakura's chair, with her in his lap – though she was too miserable to care – and her head snuggled in his shirt.

Sasori examined the cause of Sakura's distress – Karin – silently. His heart felt a foreign tug, but he ignored it.

:

.

::

..

::

.

:

**Karin's POV**

I smirked on my way home.

The night was calm and I felt pleased with the day, now, behind me. Finally, after years of struggling to gain name and popularity, I had it all. I ruled the school now, and everyone in it. I made the rules, I set the games, and I chose the ones to stay and to go.

I was no longer imperceptible, or a nuisance.

My days in the dump, when people would step on me and throw me out, were far beyond over. It was on the pink slut now. She was my scapegoat, the new geek/dork queen, the one who will end up broken and worthless. In some way I should thank her, but that's weakness, and I can never show that again – so it's unthought-of.

I rounded the corner and rolled my eyes at the couple in the alleyway, hidden by shadows. They make me sick, just like Ino and Souta.

Well, at least I took care of them. Now Ino-bitch is too depressed to be popular and Sakura is ashamed enough as it is. But it can never be enough…

I giggled at the thought of her being is a worse off position. Then, I suddenly remembered the face of the redhead that was behind her in civics. "Not a bad catch." I whispered to the still wind, smiling deviously.

I wouldn't mind including him in my plot.

"Ahh…" A scream rippled through the silent neighborhood, bringing me to look ahead; towards a white brick mansion, two-storey… my own. I gasped and run into the front garden, careless about whether I was atop the marble path or not.

I glanced to see any sign of damage but found none.

My hands shook while turning the knob, I gulped. 'Why the hell am I scared? I bet it's just Rin with a bug on her clothes.'

I hurriedly opened the door, scared of extending suspense – as if in a horror movie, and waltzed inside. Luckily the house was brightly lit, making me feel better, but remained all the more noiseless.

Dropping my bag at the entrance, and closing the door behind me, I went to search for my older sister; Rin.

She was the one who had raised me since birth, because of our parent's death. To me, she came as an angel, beautiful and enthusiastic, always ready to help – completely unlike me. Sometimes I would hate her for being so kind, it made me feel guilty and impure.

None the less, it was actually Rin who helped me become confident and beautiful. Surprisingly, she knew more about make-up and boys than I thought. In more ways than one, she was a mother to me.

"Ka-kugh-Karin…"

A measly voice spoke from the living room. I could hear gasping after that and I became a little uneasy, what was she doing.

As fast as my legs could take me, I ran to the other side of the spacious house.

"Rin!" I called out, trying to decipher where the voice was. The living room was empty.

"You killed her…"

My eyes widened as I heard the voice of a man.

I could sense someone standing directly behind me, destroying my self-composed pretense. My heart begun racing a million miles a second, my palms became drenched in perspiration, my limbs rickety but numb.

The words of the intruder didn't make sense to me, yet I was terrified.

The atmosphere stilled, becoming tense and smothering. My teeth chattered against one another, bottom to top, and I opened my mouth, only to gape the first minute.

"I-I I did-did not…who, who a-are…" I said pathetically, stuttering and whimpering, not even completing my sentence.

"Look"

The lone word made me release a choked sob. I could see a knife – dripping with crimson fluid – being held up to the right of my neck, pointing straight at the large windows. I didn't want to die. I closed my eyes, despite his order, and let the suffocating sobs shake my figure.

"Ple-ple – _choke_ – pleas-se-" I pleaded to live, I was desperate.

I could hear him chuckling darkly from behind but I didn't care. Hugging myself and falling into a low-crouching position, I continued to beg and cry. The volume of my voice was growing louder and I was sure he found my fear delightful.

I covered my face with my hands when I felt movement, it was the end.

His chuckles halted, and instead, he sighed.

"What a selfish bitch." For some reason, there was hatred and anger in his tone. "You're not worth killing."

I felt confusion fill me. I immediately lowered my hands and glanced up at where the knife had been before. It was not there. Neither was the hand of that man, or the man himself.

I hushed my weeping, though liquid seeped out involuntarily, and crawled onto all fours. Turning at minimum speed, I looked at the door in bewilderment. My heart slowed a little but the sweat and queasiness lingered. Bile could be felt coming up my throat, so I swiftly opened my mouth, spilling my day's intake.

Again, I fell.

'than-thank g-god'

But just before I could feel fully relaxed, something shone under the almost-full moon, outside. It was like a heavy branch or sac; but I knew it definitely didn't belong here.

The light from inside the room made it clear, and I almost immediately puked when realizing it.

There, hanging from the balcony above me, was the dreadful sight of my sister's corpse.

"Ahhhhh!" a shrill scream ripped through my throat and I abruptly and hysterically started screeching and crying. My hands were at my hair, ripping them out, while my eyes shut tightly to avoid the sight of her dead body.

As I remember:

Her hands were tied and above her head, held by the rope. Blood, thick and rich, flowed down her body, leaking from several cuts along her pale skin, which contrasted so well with the crimson red.

There were no eyes; they had been gouged out, leaving trails of darker – almost black – blood sparkling on her cheeks. The ear was also missing, I just can't refill the details about which side, I never looked that close.

Large gushes ran up her arms, painting her sides with more red. The mouth had been opened deliberately and filled with her own blood, so much that the tongue as not apparent. The stomach had a hole going straight through, leaving the innards visible, and several kitchen knives piercing the chest above it. There was only one leg, the other had been cut off and dropped on the ground, along with the ear and eyes, for the pests to enjoy.

It was a revolting image to be seen by anyone, let alone the person who admired her most – me.

Her hair, usually a long and lustrous brown, were cut up and scattered about the living room, as I noticed later. Her nails were plucked off, showing the same maroon-black color as the depth of her eyes. She looked hideous for the first time in her life.

"I'm so-sorry, n-nee-ch-chan!" I cried in anguish.

'I deserve to die'

:

.

::

..

::

.

:

Well, tell me what you guys think! =P

Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update quickly  
thanks ^_^


	4. Second Kill

Hello again, here with another update…exams making everything tedious, sorry.  
Anyhow, I would like to know if I should keep going with this method of writing or if I should revert to my previous way? Please give me – at least – a hint, thank you!

Also, I would like to thank all my readers, especially those who give reviews, for giving an inexperienced writer some hope. I don't really care if the reviews are good or bad, I just want the presence of people; writers and artists, who are comparable to me. I honestly feel that is the only place I can truly be me… and actually be happy, at the same time.

So, thanks and enjoy!

**Loving sad soul**

The Second Kill: Ankle Deep In Agony

.

..

…

**Sakura's POV**

Three days…

I counted again.

'Yep, definitely three days.' I assured myself.

A frown played over my lips.

I glanced, in what I thought was an imperceptible manner, at the 'popular' clique, strolling ostentatiously through the cafeteria. It travelled on, seeming like a casual scanning of the crowd, and appearing to be my customary habit to Sasori, who was seated ambiguously beside me. Nonetheless, in that second's elapse my observation was complete, and my curiosity simply heightened.

The red head that tortured me, even in my sleep, was not there.

The rest though – Ino, Ami, Kaya, Asa, and Adele; the new exchange student from france – were there. Only the dash of the enraged red was missing.

I say 'missing' because she has always been here; at _her_ turf, unless skipping classes for clubs or drugs. However, on both occasions, she would have her bitches close by.

Yet, they were here, as I said before, not even caring if their deputy queen was absent.

Every now and then I would feel sympathy towards her, such as now, despite despising her. I figured that she seeks acceptance and, even though she acts like a conniving wench, I think she deserves at least a bit. But don't get me wrong, I'm not the one to give it to her. After all – I am her replacement.

Frankly, I don't know why her disappearance bothers me…maybe it's because I'm like her in some ways and because I know why she does horrible deeds… but that's just a theory.

_There ain't no rest for the wicked_

I smiled bitterly as the song played on my ipod, how enigmatic.

.

:

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothin' in this world for free_

:

.

Sasori peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

He watched her drum her fingers on the table and frown candidly. A little while later, she looked over at the 'admired' group, but then moved her gaze and foolishly swung it around, trying to be vague.

It made him smirk inwardly.

He could tell from merely a second's hesitance what she was stressing about.

"You really shouldn't worry." He advised apathetically. "She's the one who ruined your life…"

The traditional blush appeared, coating her cheeks, and her eyes concentrated on him at once, embarrassed of being caught. She slowly covered her face, excluding the eyes, and gave him a confounded stare. Her eyebrows drew in and she tilted her face questioningly.

"How would you know? Even when I was at the nurse's…" Sasori sighed in irritation, making her halt her words and do a re-take on her tone.

He just pinched the bridge of his nose and looked deeply into her orbs.

"There is gossip everywhere; it's rather hard to miss." He crossed his arms and watched as she blushed as rose pink as her hair. "And when I arrived at the nurse's, she told me the same thing. She even said that Karin was planning to bunch up on you after school, thank god you fainted…"

Sakura siged quietly as well. "You knew that I knew, right?" She asked softly, hanging her head.

"Well, maybe a little, after seeing you plead and hold on so firmly." He crooned teasingly, and then chuckled at her sudden nervousness; widening of eyes, head up, mouth agape and sputtering of incoherent nonsense.

"Relax, anyone would act as you had." He slipped a small smile on and closed his eyes.

Nothing was said after that, both were too busy reflecting on the day they met, five days ago.

'So it was as I thought after all', Sakura scolded herself in her mind.

:

.

::

..

::

.

:

**Ami's POV**

I needed to meet Souta in secret, without Ino noticing anything.

Right now, he was a ticking time bomb; if Ino contacted him in any way – though I doubt she would – we'd be busted. There would be a whole chain reaction of disasters: Sakura and Ino making up, Sakura rising back to popularity, I slumping back into the corner of our group – as unheard as Asa or Kaya. I couldn't risk it; to me it felt like giving a murderer a knife and idyllically standing by.

Karin and I had planned to get rid of Sakura from the beginning, since we had both desired the same thing, called 'attention'. The only way we could have been completely satisfied was by ridiculing Sakura and destroying Ino to a point of max depression. Off course, I was the most vital part of the plan, being the candy of Souta's eye, and therefore had to be the one to provide him with pleasure. One night meant one command, but the day-time activities were just foreplay.

"Ami…" I heard a whispering of my name.

I roamed the end of the hall, three doors situated around me, but I saw no one come out. I frowned, never being a tolerable person.

"Souta, where the hell are you?" I yelled in frustration, the boy was freakin' toying with me. 'Asshole', I thought irately.

"The nurse's office." He called in a much more distinctive voice.

I sighed crossly but quickly stomped inside. It was near pitch black and the cracks in the window, emitting sunlight, were the only source of brightness. "There's a bed in here, and it seems she'll be back next period…so…" There was an edge to his voice, behind the sexual meanings and seductive tone.

"Honestly, this gloomy place?" I shouted at him from beside the bed he was lying on. His arms were beneath his head, to support it, while he leered suggestively. I closed my eyes and tried not to explode, or even scrape half my teeth off by gritting them. "It won't matter for us, babe", he turned onto his side with his right arm supporting his head.

He wasn't too bad, I guess – Straight dark brown hair covering only his neck from the back, with a fringe above his left eye, olive pupils, light skin – absolutely unblemished – and a well-off body. But, for sure, he was a pain in the ass! 'I can _easily_ find another man-whore like him.' I grinned at my thought, but I guess he took it as an invitation and immediately grabbed my waist.

'Seriously, can't he take a hint?'

I frowned when he swapped our positions, and abruptly pushed him off, suddenly feeling him grimace at my indifferent expression.

"What's wrong now?" He shouted heatedly. I only moved out of the bed and swept to the opposite side of the room. "Hey, Ami, what the hell!" Turning around when I had achieved enough distance, I placed my hands onto my hips. "We're done, you're too much trouble; and there's no use for you anyway." I replied plainly, not caring about his outraged reaction.

"You can't be serious!"

I smirked and cocked a fine brow. "Oh, I am. If you don't leave-" I pointed to the door and clicked my tongue. "-you'll be hearing from your six _ex-_girlfriends, and Rita."

I smirked when he glared but responded obediently to my command, albeit hesitantly. The poor guy was completely whipped, he didn't care about me – not that it mattered – or his thousands of play toys, yet, when it came to his childhood, best friend; Rita…he was putty. What a clichéd relationship.

He continued to glare at me, till the very last second, not that I cared about this either. I just smirked and waved mockingly, blowing an air kiss at him, successfully aggravating him. "bitch." He mumbled with contempt, before passing through the door.

Once he was out of the room, I also made a move to leave, when something caught my attention.

The blinker on the phone was flashing, indicating that there were missed calls. Having nothing better to do, and not being bothered to go back to class, I sat down and listened to the calls replay one by one.

'_Miss Yuki, have you prepared the student absentee details? We must have those records. Thank you'_

'_Good afternoon, I have received your notice and am giving you the day off'_

'_Yuki-san, the principle has asked me to inform you on your leave, please remember not to push yourself over your vacation'_

'_Miss Yuki, remember that you have the week off from 20__th__ September to the 28__th__, the students will be directed by to the front office in that time span'_

….

Beep

….

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

'She…isn't here…then why did Souta…' I stopped my thoughts when a clank of metal hitting metal interrupted me. A gust of wind blew in through the window, which was definitely closed when I came in, and silence shed over the area. Slowly, I spun around and stepped back up to the wall, feeling alarm and fear consume me wholly.

"Who-who's there!" I screamed angrily, though panic was the dominant emotion. "I swear you'll-" My words were cut and countered with a silver object whizzing through air, speeding my way. My eye widened and I froze in place as I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"ARRGH!"

The slim knife submerged deep into my stomach, shinning victoriously. I gagged out thick blood and held the area below the emerged knife, falling onto the floor limply. Blood dribbled like a waterfall out of my mouth, and the painful throbbing felt worse than a thousand cuts.

"You know, to hurt someone…you must know their weak points?"

A figure leisurely strolled into my sight and stopped in front, looking down at me with malice; his eyes so sadistic.

"I know exactly how to trigger death. Although, whether I make it fast or slow is up to you."

"Y-You!" I shouted in shock. His face was revealed by the thin rays of light coming through the window.

The masculine figure grinned menacingly. "What, you're that shocked?" He crouched down to my level and took out the same slim weapon as that in my stomach. He looked at it admiringly, and then looked back at my tear streaked face. The crying was induced by the fear, not pain.

"You see this?" He held it to my neck so I could feel the cold touch, amplifying my coarse breathing – and sobbing – rapidly. "This is a kunai." He said it slowly, as if speaking to some child. I didn't want to die right now; but death was still sweeter than this slow, cruel torture and bitter anticipation.

"P-please d-don't-kugh-don't kill me." I whispered in shock-horror.

Displeasure settled over his features and I held my breath, fearing to have offended him. "You're just like the other whore…" He spat out in repulsion, but slowly his face warped into sick amusement. I could feel my heartbeat race a thousand beats per second.

Trying to control my sobs, I looked away and closed my eyes. "I'm s-sorr-AH!"

He had already slipped the kunai against my throat, cutting a bulged vein. Thick blood, thicker than previous, gushed outwards rapidly and constantly with a revolting noise that could turn even the coldest people squeamish. I screeched painfully and sobbed harder, barely catching his satisfied, sick smile. His hands gripped mine as he quickly and skillfully tied them behind my back, soon after gagging my bloody mouth. I struggled vigorously against the bindings and his hold, trying to reduce the bleeding. It was fruitless.

"I really don't like you, so you'll receive the slow and painful method after all."

He stood up, taking me with him, and moved through the window.

:

.

::

..

::

.

:

Sakura moved through the hall, passing by the trophy cabinet and olden school photographs, but stopped short when presented with a familiar image.

She stared at it, for what felt like eternity, opening and closing her mouth, unable to say anything articulate.

Her eyes widened and she felt bewilderment cross her. 'There is no way that this picture is from 1923; it can't be possible, something must be wrong!' she ranted inwardly. Her fingers ran over the glass that shielded the photo and she shivered violently as they traced a certain section.

Students were chatting noisily around her but she heard nothing, her mind was only directed at one object; sepia colored and significant.

'It was probably edited incorrectly and mingled with.' She tried to convince herself.

However, there was still doubt in her mind, telling her that something was wrong – something dark and unexplainable. It was the same voice that she had heard when she had first met Sasori, that voice that had told her he wasn't right for her.

Sighing tiredly she continued to her class.

'I'll just distance myself a little'

:

.

::

..

::

.

:

Sorry, I know it was really short.  
My exams are here, just experienced the first two today! God, how horrible T.T

Next will surely be longer, promise.  
Random note: I got five CIWWAF (cute is what we aim for) tickets! But…my friends aren't going and I have to freaking sell four – bitches! Uh, merely a FML notice where I can bitch bout people who call themselves my 'friends'.

Sorry…

Thanks, love you readers =D


End file.
